Thinking Out Loud
by panicattackkisses
Summary: A one shot inspired by yet another Ed Sheeran song. Stiles and Lydia are at a party and some fluff ensues, of course.


"Lydia! You're going to fall!'' Allison grabbed her friends arm as she teetered precariously on her heels, far too near the pool for her liking. They were at a senior's house party and the whole place was packed – teenagers leaked out into the garden, red cups and streamers littering the lawn. Two males with neon paint streaked on their bare chests had barrelled their way through the crowd, leaping for the glowing pool and almost taking a slightly tipsy Lydia with them.  
Lydia stumbled slightly with a smile, leaning into her friends touch as Allison led them back to the safety of the patio.  
Allison craned her neck, looking through the crowds for their friends. The garden was packed and the sea of faces swarmed together. With a sigh, the girl made sure the strawberry blonde was planted firmly on the low wall before telling her to stay put.  
"Lydia, stay here okay? I'm going to go find the guys-''  
"You mean Stiles?'' Lydia's once hazy eyes came alive with a spark, her head tilted to the side as she smiled sleepily up at her friend.  
Allison suppressed a smirk, looking down at the girl with her hands on her hips, "Do you want me to get Stiles for you?''  
Lydia nodded her head ferociously – giving Allison an over the top thumbs up before she went back to sipping her brilliant green cocktail.

Allison found the boys in the kitchen, watching an intense game of beer pong at one of the crowded tables. They were laughing and joking together and they all smiled in greeting as the seen the girl approach. Scott reached out an arm, wrapping it around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace.  
"Hey! Where have you been? I've not been able to hear you too well over all the voices.'' Scott frowned slightly, wondering if he'd let the girls wander too far on their own.  
Allison smiled in response, curling her arms around his waist as she told him not to worry, they were fine. Stiles took a sip of his beer before looking around the busy room, wondering why a strawberry blonde head hadn't followed Allison into the kitchen.  
Isaac smothered a laugh as he watched Stiles try to be subtle – his neck straining to see over Danny's dancing body and worry etching into his features.  
Allison grinned and bit her lip as she too watched the boy, "She's in the garden''.  
Stiles blinked, startled at his small audience of smirking friends, Allison prodded his side, "She's been asking for you non-stop''.  
"Really?'' The boy blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck before self-consciously fixing his hair. Scott grinned, releasing an arm from Allison's waist to good naturedly shove his friend towards the patio doors.  
_  
When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet.  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
_  
Stiles didn't have to search for Lydia for long, her bright curls stood out miles away - she was perched on the stone wall surrounding the pool. She was chatting happily to a girl Stiles knew from Biology, her eyes were bright and wide as she waved her hands animatedly, laughing when neon liquid sloshed out of her cup.  
Stiles had seen Lydia drunk before and judging from her slightly mussed curls and flushed cheeks – he knew this was another one of those times.  
He neared her sitting place and watched with delight as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. Her friend waved her goodbye but Lydia hardly noticed – instead carefully getting to her feet and reaching her arms out to him. She stumbled slightly on the uneven slabs and Stiles quickened his pace.  
He was only at her side for a second before her arms were wrapped tightly around him, her head reaching his shoulder with her heels on.  
"Stiles! Hi!''  
The boy chuckled into her curls, feeling her sway slightly against him.  
"Hello pretty girl'', Lydia looked up at him with soft eyes and blushing cheeks and he smiled down at her in return, "Are you a little drunk?''  
Lydia shook her head vehemently, her curls bouncing around her face as Stiles watched her with an amused expression.  
"You sure? So you don't want me to help you take your heels off?''  
Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles found her weak spot – she would only give in and part from her beloved Louboutin's when she was past the stage of intoxication. Besides, Stiles gave the best foot rubs.  
The girl avoided his knowing gaze and wide grin, instead dropping herself back down onto the ledge and patting the space next to her.

Stiles ignored her request, instead crouching in front of her and taking a delicate ankle in his hands. He gently eased each shoe off – frowning at the ridiculous height of them. The boy gave each dainty foot a quick rub, the moans that Lydia gave when he done this were not suitable for public places. Once the shoes were safely in her bag, the girl released a contented sigh, pulling Stiles to his feet.  
He shuffled towards her, gently nudging her long legs apart to make room for him to stand between.  
Lydia's hands reached out for the hem of his white t-shirt on reflex and she toyed with the soft material as she looked up at the boy before her.  
His hair was mussed and his chocolate eyes were warm and playful – he wore a smirk as he looked down at her. One of his large hands reached out to tease the end of one of her curls and she leaned into his touch.  
If it was a party, a pack sleepover or a study night – this was the position that the pair were usually found in, at least once.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70,  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23.  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,  
Maybe just the touch of a hand.  
Well, me I fall in love with you every single day,  
And I just wanna tell you I am._

"I've been looking for you all night'', Lydia mumbled softly and Stiles had to strain to hear her over the music and chattering of party-goers.  
He smiled adoringly at the girl who tried to avoid his gaze.  
"You have?''  
She nodded as a blush rose to her cheeks, highlighting the freckles he loved so much.  
"I'm sorry''; he moved closer, rubbing his hands comfortingly on her bare knees, "The guys dragged me to watch a game of beer pong''.  
Lydia finally glanced up at him, her lips curled into a smile, "Was it interesting?''  
Stiles chuckled quietly, understanding her question straight away – "Nowhere near as interesting as it would have been out here with you''.  
She laughed warmly, never surprised at how well he could read her, how well he could understand the things that she only kept in her own head.  
Lydia hadn't drunk that much, but it was enough to warm her body and for her confidence to grow. She dropped the hem of Stiles' shirt in favour to seek out his hands; Lydia took them from her knees and marvelled at the size difference between them as she linked them with her own. It never failed to make her feel much smaller than she was.

_So honey now,  
Take me into your loving arms.  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
Place your head on my beating heart.  
I'm thinking out loud,  
That maybe we found love right where we are._

Stiles took their intertwined hands and placed them on his shoulder, smiling as Lydia moved closer to him still. The spoke between each other quietly, almost hidden in their own bubble despite being in the middle of a crowded party.  
When a guy Stiles knew from lacrosse came over to talk, Lydia almost groaned. She knew it would have been rude but she almost couldn't help it. The loss was instant as Stiles released her hands to do a 'manly' shake-hug with the younger boy.  
They chatted good naturedly for a few minutes before the boy said his goodbyes apologising to Lydia for "monopolising her boyfriend for so long''. She blushed and waited for Stiles to correct him… and blushing when he didn't. The boy backed away, giving Stiles' shoulder another nudge, "have a good night with your girl, man'', he winked.  
Stiles returned to Lydia with a fluttering stomach, wincing at her questioning smirk.  
"Your girl?''  
Stiles stuttered for what seemed to be several minutes before Lydia giggled and reached out for him once more. He helped her down from the wall with an embarrassed smile, avoiding the knowing glances of their watchful friends from the kitchen window.  
He shook his head at them before leading Lydia in the opposite direction. The music changed to a slower melody – a soft voice floated through the speakers that were cautiously balancing out of the open windows.  
The neon lights dimmed and inside, someone flicked a switch – making strings and strings of small, white lights illuminate. Some boys groaned but the majority ooh'd and aah'd appropriately, pairing up and heading to the makeshift dance floor by the pool deck.  
Stiles didn't even have to ask Lydia, he watched with an affectionate gaze as the petite redhead's eyes were wide as she took in the scene. Her hands were clasped against her chest as she smiled happily and did a funny little dance on the tips of her toes.  
Stiles held out a hand and led Lydia through the crowd. The girl gasped in surprise as she was steered expertly around the swaying bodies before she found herself under the canopy of twinkling lights. 

"Stiles, what're you doing?'' Lydia stammered nervously as the boy moved his body against her own, his hands reaching cautiously to wrap around her tiny waist.  
There was a slight trace of doubt in his voice as he answered, "You wanna dance, right?''  
Lydia grinned and ducked her head whilst nodding. Relieved, Stiles pulled her closer – thankful that he had already rid her of her shoes. He loved how small she was beside him.  
Lydia fit perfectly under his shoulder, her arms reaching up to twine around his neck.  
They swayed together gently, all nerves leaving them as they realised everyone else was doing the same – nobody was taking notice of the couple.  
Stiles leaned down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath making her sensitive skin tingle.  
"I guess the real question is, do you want to dance with me?''

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,  
And the crowds don't remember my name.  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way,  
I know you will still love me the same._

Lydia could only nod as he continued to move her with his own body. She tucked her head into his neck, revelling in the way his slight scruff scratched her cheek. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles on her lower back and Lydia felt warmth radiate through her at his touch. She bit her lip as he mind raced with thoughts she didn't dare let herself think about.  
The boy spun them with a chuckle, loving the way Lydia's face lit up and her full lips parted to let out a giggle. Her long auburn hair twirled with her, dancing around her shoulders and coming to life.  
It wasn't long before the pair spotted their friends not so subtlety creep along the edge of the decking – watching from behind beer bottles with massive grins.  
They rolled their eyes and shuffled with more giggles through dancing couples – still intertwined together.

"Stiles?'' Lydia mumbled his name into his shoulder, her arms still firmly wrapped around his neck.  
"Yeah?''  
She took another deep breath, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she whispered, "Can I ask you a question?''  
Stiles tried to move back to look at the girl but he quickly found himself in what seemed to be a headlock. Lydia had her face determinedly burrowed into his neck and she would not allow the boy to look at her. Her throat seemed dry, her hands shaky.  
Instead, Stiles slowly smiled, letting his cheek fall onto her nest of soft curls – telling her to go ahead.  
"Do you want to kiss me?''  
_  
But, baby, now,  
Take me into your loving arms,  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.  
Place your head on my beating heart,  
Thinking out loud,  
That maybe we found love right where we are._

Stiles felt his breath leave his lungs as he realised he was finally released from Lydia's vice grip. Slowly, he pulled away, leaving his hands on the girl's waist as he looked at her with bewildered eyes.  
"Lydia?'', Stiles could hardly speak from surprise, his words coming out in a choked squeak, "What did you say? What're you doing?''  
Lydia's green eyes were wide as she stumbled over her words before finally giving Stiles the answer that seemed to make the most sense to her at that time.  
"I guess, I'm just thinking out loud''.  
She slowly moved back into the boys open arms, feeling them close around her once more with slight hesitation. He was nervous, she noted, shocked.  
Her hands found their way back to his shoulders where her finger tips played with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.  
He cleared his throat softly, looking down at her with gentle, warm eyes.  
"Do you, uh, think those thoughts often?''  
Lydia smiled mischievously as she peered back up at him through a frame of thick lashes.  
She opened her lips once more before actually settling on the appropriate phrasing. Stiles watched the girl rack her vast mind before settling on the right word.  
"Often'', she nodded with a smirk.  
Stiles laughed aloud at the girl's confidence and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, lifting her off of her bare feet as he gave them another spin.

He smiled warmly at her happy giggle once he set her back down. Stiles swept her masses of curls away from her face and over her shoulder, bending to whisper against her ear.  
"Any more thoughts you wish to share out loud?''__


End file.
